Our song
by bookfanatic101
Summary: Peeta and Katniss' journey through married life. Maybe a new addition to there family...possibly? Lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Kpov

Today was a better day out of most days I have here in district 12. I woke up this morning after a long awaited full nights sleep, next to me was Peeta who as always had his arms around my waist. We had been married for two years ,our wedding was simple just right for us and a few people that included Haymich and Greasy Sae along with my mother and Buttercup in Prim's honor. I wore a simple orange dress designed by none other than Cinna. And we held it in the middle of town. It was a nice occasion. I really love Peeta i didn't think i would a few years ago when he planted the Primrose flowers outside but after spending a few months together getting over our nightmares together and taking it each day at a time we found our inner feelings for one another.

Peeta seemed to be waking up i knew this because i herd the signature Peeta yawn.

"Good morning Peeta"  
" Morning,have you been up long?"  
"Just a little while i like watching you sleep."  
This made him laugh which in turn made me smile.  
"Oh you do do you? Well i suppose i can deal with that. Just don't get creepy." This remark made me snort . Peeta had grown into a man since the games he has a joke for about everything and can be very sarcastic at times which is a good thing it makes him a little more human. The other day he was making me some cheese buns, my favorite and he made a quirky comment about having a bun in the oven. "HAHA very funny wise guy." I retorted sounding as though i still didn't want children but in truth I had been thinking otherwise lately. Our old friend Annie had recently had a baby Finn jr. He was adorable, but he wasn't the only reason. When me and Peeta had gone to district four to visit him and Annie. I had seen a change in Peeta he acted like the old Peeta pure joy residing on is face when he looked at Finn jr. I felt a change in myself that day; like she not only wanted her old Peeta back but also the need to have a child with Peeta. I was going to talk to him about the subject of children that day. At dinner I was going to make our favorite lamb and plum stew with candlelight and everything.

That night around four I was prepping for when Peeta was coming home. Busy at work cooking slash cleaning and searching for something seductive to wear. Luckily I still had some of Delly's dresses in my closet from when she had just moved back to District 12 and stayed with us for a few days. I chose a orangey red dress with an open back and a slit up the right leg. I was almost ready when I heard the car pull into the driveway followed by a car door slamming and Peeta stomping up the front steps. He burst in to the house with a loud bang and walked right past me and the meal I had set up on the table. He went into his studio and slammed the door without even glance at me his wife Katniss ; well me being the fragile and patient person i am dropped the burnt batch of attempted cheesy buns on the floor and stormed into his studio where i found him throwing things around. It sent a chill down to my core, it reminded me of the first days of when we had returned and Peeta constantly burst into and outrage at the mention of a name. But I was not going to take this. Not anymore, not after all the preparations i had done to make him happy. " Peeta STOP! NOW! YOU CANT DO THIS TODAY NOT NOW WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAYS!" " Guess who came into the bakery today Katniss." He had such a harsh tone in his voice that made me shudder." GALE! KATNISS CAN YOU BELIEVE HE HAD THE NERVE TO COME INTO MY BAKERY AND SAY HE NOT ONLY WANTS TO BUY THE LAND THE BAKERY IS ON BUT ALSO MAKE A TRAINING ARENA! ON MY LAND WHERE MY FAMILY DIED! GOD KATNISS I CANT BELIEVE YOU EVEN LIKED HIM? I MEAN THR NERVE OF SOME PEOLE!" I was fuming with anger now "PEETA SHUT UP! YOU CANT JUST COME HOME AND THROW STUFF AROUND INSULT MY OLD FRIEND AND THINK ITS OK! AS MUCH AS ITS TERRIBLE HE EVEN MENTIONED THAT TO YOU! HE WAS PRABOBLY JUST TRYING TO GET UNDER YOUR SKIN AND BE THE SICK BASTARD HE IS! BUT YOU ALSO ARE A BASTARD FOR COMING IN HERE IN A FIT OF RAGE AND TOTALY IGNORE THE DINNER I HAVE PREPARED FOR YOU! I WANT A BABY! THERE! I SAID IT! FOR GODS SAKE PEETA BUT YOUR SO SELF ABSORBED TO EVEN LOK AT ME RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE MAKING ME SICK YOU KNOW THAT!"

Without another word i left the room and climbed the stairs being careful to stomp every single step as i went up then slam the door. As soon as the door shut i fell on the ground and sobbed until there was nothing left in me. A half an hour after the fight the door nudged open he put his arms around me, i immediately hung onto him not wanting him to let me go i cried into his chest for what seemed like hours while he whispered reassuring things into my hair while tracing soft circles on my back. Finally i let go got up off the floor and into the closet undressed put on one of Peetas old bakery shirts and went back out to where he was now laying on the bed, looking at me with a sorrowful expression on his face. I climbed into bed and snuggled into the crook of his body. " Katniss i love you so much I'm sorry haven't been paying attention to even notice what you wanted... Do you really want a child?" " yes. I love you more than anything and these past few months. Seeing Annie with Finn jr it makes me want that with you... i have to apologize to you also for not only calling you vulgar names but not being sympathetic to what happened today at the bakery. I promise i will do everything in my power to set Gale straight about the bakery and how its staying for good." He gently kissed my forehead and after a few moments of silence he whispered " Lets have a baby."

**(Yay I finally finished the first chapter of this FANFIC! I have been working on this for months so yay! Here it is and please review it really helps me. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two! Yay! A special thanks to my first reviewer FLEUR24! Thank you so much for your review I was so happy to see it so soon after i posted this story! Hope you enjoy! exiting things happening for Katniss and Peeta in this chapter.**

I was now 3 months into my pregnancy. It was a new experience to say the least Waking up every morning having to throw up even when there is nothing in my stomach ,having peeta watching me all the time. That one was getting on my nerves a little bit, I wasn't even showing yet but it was sweat and kind and i gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

We were headed to our first doctors appointment with Dawn the new district OBGYN she was fresh off the train from District 6. I was a little nervous just because well...I DONT KNOW WHY! But still Peeta was ecstatic! All morning he kept leaning down and kissing my stomach and saying how proud he was of his little embryo...a little creepy but still sweet and I knew he meant it.

As we pulled into the doctors office I was jumping with excitement! When we were called peeta literally bounced into the room like a giant bouncy ball. I walked behind trying to dodge my husband once we were in and settled, Dawn came in and checked everything. When we started the ultra sound I wasn't expecting much but when the screen lit up and I saw this little round thing moving I burst into tears. As i could see peeta was crying also but i couldn't really see because he was on the floor head in hands hunched over his knees. When we went home I was exhausted and frankly I just wanted to...eat. I then had Peeta make me two bowls of cheesy buns and a carrot cake for later which didn't stay for later because after i finished off the cheesy buns i went straight for the cake. "Woah woah hey kat hungry?" Peeta practically choked out as he was to busy laughing so hard he looked like he was going to pee ; but no that again was me. I had been going to the bathroom 9 times a day for the past four weeks.

(one month and four weeks later)

I woke up from another restless nights sleep on my back which isn't normal for me. Wanting to sleep in i then rolled over onto my stomach and it felt weird...almost like I had eaten to much but more and it was uncomfortable so my instincts kicked in i moved my hand down to my stomach to swat away the obvious blankets bunched under me but when my hand only touched belly i freaked out jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror. There it was my bump, small but still there I felt nervous but also ecstatic! i found myself resting my hand on my belly while i undressed and got in the shower. I marveled at how big it looked to me but when i was dressed and in front of the mirror found that it was bearly noticeable.

Once I finished braiding my hair i put on my fathers hunting jacket and headed for the bakery. I most likely looked like a complete idiot walking down the street sporting a joker smile all the way there but i didn't mind I couldn't hide my pure excitement, my baby was growing! When i arrived at the bakery I burst in and told Joel to get me Peeta pronto! When Peeta appeared he had flour on his forearms and all over his black t-shirt. He's always so handsome when baking.

"Peeta! I have something to show you!" Just as i was about to lift up my shirt i noticed all of the people standing around staring at me.

"Lets go in the back."

Just as we were in the back of the bakery where they kept all of the pastries I lifted my shirt at first Peeta seemed confused but then his amazing blue eyes tripled in size and within seconds he was on his knees.

"Katniss! You have a belly! Theres a baby in there!" He was now cupping my small belly in his hands.

"I know Peeta its kind of the whole reason I HAVE a belly." He laughed.

He was so happy! After kissing my belly he got up and kissed me in a way that was so soft and subtle but filled with passion. Peeta had a way of making me weak in the knees but i couldn't afford to fall with my precious cargo so I kissed him, gave him a hug. It was official I was having a baby, no scratch that we were having a baby.

**A/N Yay for Katniss and Peeta! I hope it wasnt to cheesy! Please tell me your true thoughts I love constructive critisism =) **


	3. Chapter 3 sorry for some mistakes

**A/N Hey Heres another chapter I wrote this in school...YOUR WELCOME! Hope you enjoy sorry for spelling and punctuation errors.**

"Katniss are you ok up there?" Peeta yelled up to me. I had been upstairs for about two hours searching through my clothing trying to find something to fit my ever expanding belly; so far I had no luck. My belly was now noticeable. I was six months pregnant and had a very round medium sized belly. Peeta said I was cute but in my opinion I was hideous, My belly was big I had stretch marks and I had gained 15 pounds over the last month.  
After all of the searching I found one green shirt Delly had given me and some black stretch pants. When I came downstairs Peeta was cooking lunch "I thought we were going out to lunch."  
"We were but I got kind of hungry waiting for you."  
"Ok I'm sorry. This, what I'm wearing is the only thing that I could find to fit me. Can you believe that?" Peeta only chuckled at this comment and continued to cook. I asked him what he was cooking and he told me my favorite plum and beef stew….uck! "Oh my god!" I had to throw up! That dish sounded completely repulsive. Peeta came in and checked on me. He held my braid out of my face and rubbed my back soothingly. God I love him.  
When I was finally finished pucking I got up brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen where Peeta was now scavenging  
through the pantry there was a mountain of food on the counter.  
"What's all this?"  
"I'm trying to find some broth and noodles for you, I called Dawn and told her about the food issues we have been having and she told me she knew many women with this problem and that broth with noodles was a good starting point to get the baby used to our nutrients." I marveled at how much Peeta was trying for me. In the past few weeks he has been reading books like what to expect when you're expecting, baby boom, and names for babies. There were more but I couldn't for the life of me remember the names…..too many to count I guess.  
After lunch we headed to Haymitches to check on him we hadn't seen him since we had told him we were expecting a few months earlier. He of course was out in his yard chasing the geese we had bought him( to keep his mind off of booze) Yelling vulgar things.  
"Hey! No bad words around the baby!" Peeta chanted as we crossed the lawn to Haymitch where he was now on the ground face first in mud after tripping over on of the geese.  
"Sweetheart! Look at you! You're HUGE! Like a Basket ball or….or something big and round."  
"Watch it!"  
"Touchy lady you've got there Peeta!"  
He was right lately I had become kind of hot tempered.  
We went inside his home witch looked relatively clean, Greasy Sae must have been here to pick up. The smell of rotting fish and liquor where still there. Peeta grabbed some rolls we had brought over grabbed some jam and we all sat down at the table. We talked about Panem and our old friends we missed soon we were on the topic of babies and Haymitch was not holding back on what he thought the name should be. He suggested things like monkey Boe lord Haymitch Jr. He was starting to get on my nerves, as is Peeta had noticed this he grabbed my hand and kissed it ;which calmed me down quite a bit. We left after a few awkward hugs and small talk when we arrived home I sat down on the sofa and I felt a flutter inside me.  
"PEETA! The baby is moving get over here!"  
He practically jumped over the table. He was soon right by my side one hand on my belly and the other on his mouth. I scotched down to his level, removed his hand from his moth and replaced it with my lips. He seemed startled at first but soon leaned into the kiss and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

(Two weeks later)

Today was the day! The day we found out weather or not we were having a boy or a girl. I was so exited! Honestly I hopped for a boy just like Peeta but Peeta made it know that he wanted a daughter. When we arrived at the office Dawn greeted us in a big hug well as big as you can get with a 6 months pregnant woman.  
"Alrighty lets get started!"  
When she put the cold gel on my belly I felt the flutter again I felt bad for my baby having to have that cold gel near Him/Or Her.  
"Ok then well your baby is in an awkward position so lets see if we can get it to move." She then started rubbing my belly a little hard for my liking but it was over soon she started the machine back up and she grew a huge smile on her face.  
"Well which one do you want a boy or a girl?" Peeta answered before I could "I want a boy and Katniss wants a girl."  
"Well looks like mamas got a good eye because your having a baby boy!" I immediately started crying I was having a son! I couldn't believe it! A little Peeta Hopefully. Baby boy Mellark.

**A/N I need baby boy names. Something original. Thanks and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here's the next chapter! I see that there are many people reading my Fanfic! That's wonderful but pleases review; it not only makes my day but also gives me motivation to keep writing! Also check out my other story Coffee house angel and give me ideas of what to do next. I am experiencing a little bit of writers block on that one so help would be most appreciated. Thank you every one! =)**

I woke up upon hearing a loud bang and some glass shattering and my immediate thought was "Is Peeta having an attack?" I scooted of the bed and wobbled down the hall I was now 8 months pregnant and my belly was big round and HEAVY! It was hard to walk, I was never comfortable, and my clothes never covered my belly entirely. When I found the source of the noise I was standing in front of the nursery….or well spare room it wasn't exactly a nursery yet so to speak but we were going to work on it soon. I inched open the door and found Peeta on the floor hammering something I continued into the room being sure to be quiet so I didn't disturb Peeta. I slowly sat in the rocking chair we had purchased a few weeks earlier (the only piece of furniture in the room so far) When I looked around Peeta I saw he was making a small baby blue basinet! I was so proud to call him my husband at the moment. Moments later I was pulled from my thoughts of peeta to reality. Peeta was in front of me coughing in my face. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be in here yet missy."

"I'm not am I? Oh and when did this little rule come to exist?"

"…Right now?" I started laughing so hard I really thought I was going to pee! Peeta being Peeta must have sensed this and said "Don't pee yourself ." God I love this man! I latched onto his neck with my hands and ordered him to help me up so I could hug him. He did so, very gently then I squeezed the living daylights out of him; we may have gotten some kisses in there to but I don't recall because moments later I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I yelped in pain. Peeta helped me to the bed and asked me what was wrong but I couldn't answer before there was a gush of liquid below me I thought I really had peed my pants but when peeta started packing bags babbling to himself I realized my water had just broken! What was I going to do I still had a month to go, was he going to be ok? Peeta helped me off the bed and down the stairs. I hadn't felt any pain since the first shooting pain. We got into the car and drove to the hospital. I called Dawn on the way and she informed me that it should be fine but to hurry to the hospital anyways just in case. Gee thanks Dawn! Upon hearing that Peeta floored it to the hospital. When we arrived there was a wheel chair waiting for me at the door standing next to it was Dawn and a nurse.

"We are going to head right up I've already checked you in and we are all set in a single birthing room upstairs." We followed Dawn to our room Peeta pushing the wheelchair the whole way I was sympathetic to Peeta having to push a very heavy pregnant woman all the way there but he insisted. I then changed into a gown that thankfully had a closed back on it. I looked like a whale. When Dawn took and ultra sound she said he looks very healthy, just that he must have wanted out early. That was a huge relief to me and Peeta. Peeta left to file some paper work and inform his employee Joel that he would have to work solo today that he was having a baby. You could hear the cheers from the other end of the receiver. Dawn said that I should get some rest because it looked like it was going to be a long labor.

I was woken up a few hours later to a sharp pain much worse than before. I shot up and clutched my belly. Peeta went and got Dawn and some nurses even though I told him that it was normal. When dawn came in she was smiling saying that a few people had arrived during my slumber. She told them to come in and at first I only saw Haymich, then my mother and Annie followed by Greasy sae and her granddaughter, then Delly and her younger brother Kent. I was overjoyed to see so many people here for me and Peeta. I hugged every single one of them having to stop once because of a contraction. Dawn checked how dilated I was and said I was only at a four and that I still had a long ways to go. Peeta fell asleep in the chair in the corner of the room. My mother and Haymich stayed in the room with us to keep us company; my mother fed me ice chips and rubbed my back, she said Peeta needed his rest while he could get it, that we wouldn't be getting much more in the next few months. I was a little scared about this but shrugged the thought off because the last thing I needed to do was worry about something I couldn't control.

My contractions started to get more intense and I felt very restless. I demanded to be able to walk. Dawn encouraged this because apparently this could speed things up a bit. I didn't wake Peeta to walk with me. Instead Haymich came along and held me up when another contraction hit. We talked about how he was and how I was feeling I answered of course "Crappy" He laughed at this and replied "Well that's life sweetheart!" We laughed some more before entering the waiting room to visit everyone only to find that there were three more people in there. My stylists! I greeted them with big hugs and they all squealed about how exited everyone in the capitol was about our baby; I wanted to ask how everyone knew about the baby but was interrupted by a big contraction which made me hunch over a little and whimper. Haymich suggested going back to the room but I told him I wanted to keep walking. We must have walked for hours because when the pain finally made me go back to the room the sun looked like it was setting. Dawn came in and checked me and told me I was an eight that I needed to be at 10 to have an epidural. I was in so much pain for what felt like forever and I tried to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb anyone but it was so hard I ended up gripping the bed rails to let out my frustrations and laying on my knees with my head on the bed helped for a little while.

When Peeta woke up he jumped up because it was now completely dark out because it was around three A.M. he came to my bedside and rubbed my back and whispered in my ear, things like you're doing great and I love you. I began to feel a lot of pressure on my lower abdomen and way more pain. Dawn came in to the sound of me squirming and whimpering. She checked me and said that I was at a 12 and that it was too late for an epidural. She said it was time to push and I became very scared. I mean the nursery wasn't even set up yet we didn't have a name picked out and let's be frank I didn't think I was ready for this. After she had placed my legs in the stirrups she dismissed Haymich but let my mother stay and video tape. When Dawn said push it must not have registered in my brain because I just stared blankly at her. When Peeta knelt by my ear and coxed me into listening I felt so much pain I couldn't hold it any longer I began screaming at the top of my lungs it felt like my whole lower half was on fire. After two or three pushed she told me the baby was crowning and Peeta began to cry. "Kat he has brown hair!" I barely herd him because I just wanted this thing out of me. I pushed with all my might! Dawn said the head was out and that I had one more very big push to go then we were in the clear so I gripped Peetas hand and I heaved the greatest push in all my life, when an awesome sensation of relief washed over me.

That's when I heard it, my babies cry. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. Not only because he was no longer inside me but because he was mine! I and Peeta made him! When they showed me him, his face was crunched up and he was wailing. They took him to be cleaned up and dawn did some stitching in my lower area because apparently I tore something on that last push. When she was done they wheeled him in he was wrapped in a brown and blue plush blanket and had a small navy blue cap on. They then handed him to me, he looked up at me. A wave of happiness washed over me when he opened his mouth for a yawn. Peeta sat on the bed next to me, we sat and watched our son in wonder for the longest time before Dawn came in and asked us what his name was and we both just looked at each other like we were reading each other's minds we both said "Elijah" We had seen the name and both said we didn't like it but looking at our son now he just was an Elijah.

When I first breast fed him it was very painful, but after a few seconds it felt fine. Peeta called everyone he knew even Pluchard he was so exited he was bouncing up and down again. When he held Elijah he just smiled and looked at his son with complete love. It brought tears to my eyes. Elijah had soft brow hair that covered his head with bright blue eyes and the soft expression of Peeta's, but my nose he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. That first night in the hospital I went to sleep and slept so peacefully almost like I had never slept before. Me and Peeta cuddled and dreamt of our new addition to the family Elijah.

**A/N Yay! He has arrived and don't worry I will keep writing! I have so many directions I can go with this story. I also just loved the name Elijah! (Random) Please review! Tell me what you think. =)**


	5. AN

**A/N Hello sorry but this is just an authors note. I wanted to thank everyone for reading my Fanfic! I never hoped to get 450 views! I have so much in mind for this story. I plan to have this story go on for a really long time. Also am I going to fast? I wasn't sure. I felt bad for having Katniss deliver so soon in the story. What do you think? You guys are amazing and I couldn't have hoped for better fans =)**


	6. another AN

A/N Again hello I received a review from movkingjaygirl2001 and in my last A/N when i said 450 views I meant that's how many people have read the story but i understand the confusion thanks for reviewing. =) 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok heres another chapter! Big things happening! I honestly love writing this story! With both my love for the Hunger Games and writing this is heaven! It also helps that you guys are reviewing =) Tell me what you think and be honest.**

"Mom it's adorable!" My mother had bought Elijah a light green jumper for the ride home because of course me and Peeta had only bought a few things for the little guy and we forgot them at home, so her bringing him that jumper was a godsend! When everyone first met Elijah they all "oood" and "ahhd" Everyone wanted to hold him. He loved Haymich and my mother but was really scared by Octavia which is expected with her bright green skin and all. When it was time to leave the hospital we hugged Dawn and wished her well then headed home. On the car ride home I sat in the back with Elijah and Peeta drove.

"Honey?" Peeta called over the seat.

"Yes?"

"Um there's nothing in the nursery." It hit me like a bag of bricks. What were we going to do! We had a two day old and a wood basinet that's wasn't finished. No diapers No formula or wipes. I quickly told Peeta to make a stop at the little shop on the next street corner to pick up a few needs. When we parked he ran inside to grab everything. As we were waiting for daddy to come back me and Elijah just stared at each other. He began to fuss and by the pitch of the cry I knew he was hungry, so I took him out of his car seat and fed him. When he was finished I put him back in and that's when he gripped onto my finger for the first time. I couldn't believe how strong he was! He held my finger with such intensity I was amazed! He must've gotten his strength from his father. Finally Peeta emerged from the shop and we drove home. When we were inside a weird feeling of awkwardness swept through the room. What were we supposed to do now? Elijah was now sleeping soundly in the crook of Peetas arm. I suggested that we get the nursery set up for the coming night. Peeta handed me Elijah with such care that it took my breath away. Overnight Peeta had transformed into a father. I wondered if Peeta had the same opinion of me. I brought the contents from the store into the kitchen along with Elijah and I multitasked while putting away the formula while holding him in my other arm. It came easier than I thought it would.

After putting away the bottles and milk we went upstairs to see how Peeta was doing in the nursery. When we opened the door the basinet was now completely put together and had temporary blanket padding inside for the night; just until we could go and buy a small mattress for it. The chair we had bought was now in the corner of the room with a footstool and an end table. There was astonishingly also a changing table under the window. "Where did all of this furniture come from?" Peeta just looked at me and smiled "Haymich and I built it for you and he hid it in his basement until you went into labor, he then brought it up here for me." He said this in a matter a fact kind of tone. He was very proud of himself and I was too! He did all of this for me and I didn't even know! Every day I'm reminded of why I married him. Once I finished stocking the nursery with diapers and burp clothes I felt very tired and it hurt to walk so Peeta took Elijah from me and told me to go rest. I did so with no complaining. It was true I needed it. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_Me and prim were running through the forest. We were so happy laughing and dancing. Singing to the mockingjays as we ran along when a loud grunt came from behind me. I turned around and a giant mutt was standing behind me its hair a dark color of brown and eyes green. I noticed a pendant around its neck that had a bold 12 on it and realized that this was Gale. I suddenly heard a cry! It was my baby's cry I knew it I spun around so fast just in time to see Gale snatch my baby from Peetas arms and kill him I ran for them but suddenly was pulled out of my nightmare._

"Katniss! Wake up its ok, it was only a nightmare nothing happened to Elijah he's fine." Peeta pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back. I cried into his shirt soaking it completely. I hadn't had such a vivid dream in a few months. Once I calmed down I asked Peeta "Is he ok? I didn't scare him did I?" Peeta shook his head. "No I woke you up in time, but you sure scared me. What happened?" "It's nothing just mutts." I lied I didn't want to upset Peeta by telling him about gale and Elijah. I looked at the clock and it was now 7:30 at night. We decided to go down and eat. Elijah was still sleeping. We were knew at this and had no idea that this would bite us in the butt later that night.

We must have been in bed about 30 minutes before he started crying I went and got him. He was hungry so I fed him, changed his diaper and swaddled him; something Dawn had taught me back at the hospital. He wouldn't fall back to sleep only cried and cried! He only got louder. I tried rocking him and rubbing his back I burped him but that just made it worst he just spat up all over my night shirt. "Hey why don't you try singing?" Peeta said he was standing by the door his hair all disheveled on his head and his eyes were sleepy. I looked at the clock it was now 2:15 A.M. So I started singing but none of the nursery rhymes worked so I sang the only other song I knew I sang the Hanging tree he immediately stopped crying he just stared at me in wonder. I was so happy that this was working! Be it not the best song to sing to the infant but at 2 am I didn't care. I must have sung the song over 5 times before he finally dozed off. I placed him gently in the basinet and kissed his cheek. Me and Peeta went back to bed and curled up against each other and we to doze off. We slept peacefully the rest of the night thankfully.

When I woke up I immediately smelled bacon and eggs I got out of bed and scurried downstairs, and sure enough Peeta was cooking food and sitting kiddy corner to kiss feet was Elijah in a swing. "Where the swing come from?" "Delly brought it over. Said it used to be Kent's." Delly was always so sweet. Always thinking of others before herself. I sat down at the island and Peeta dished me a large helping of bacon eggs and a cheesy bun cooked to perfection! When we finished eating we just played with Elijah the rest of the day.

(A few weeks later)

Elijah was now a little bigger and he could move his arms around. When he first started doing this he waved them around in front of him like a mad man! Peeta caught it on the camera on his phone he showed it to everyone at work. I often spent days with Peeta at the bakery watching him bake while Elijah slept, ate or played with the mobile Greasy sae made him. One afternoon Haymich knocked on the door. When I opened the door I found a whole new person! Haymich had shaven and cut his hair he was in a clean button up blue shirt tucked into cleanly ironed trousers. "What's the occasion?" I asked a little bit afraid of what I would here for the answer but what he said surprised me in so many ways! "Elijah is the occasion sweetheart! I figured I should be sober and cleaned up for him and not some drunken slob." My mouth dropped. I hugged him so tightly that he made me let go complaining he couldn't breathe. "So I came here to let you have a break to maybe do some hunting?" I had to hug him again I never thought Haymich was capable of such a transformation! "Are you sure? He's small but mighty." "Positive Katniss go and enjoy yourself sweetheart we will be fine Peeta called me and said he would be home in an hour or two so go and have fun." After I reluctantly agreed I told him everything he needed to know like how he needed to wait ten minutes before burping him after he had eaten and to test the formula on his wrist before giving it to him. With that he scooted me out the door handing me my hunting jacket and my game bag.

When I crossed the border of the town into the woods I just ran! I ran all around not caring if I scared the game away! I missed it here so much! After I grabbed my bow and a sheath of arrows I nabbed three rabbits and six squirrels I was about to shoot a young deer when someone beat me to it! I was about to turn to leave when I heard him, "Hey Catnip!"

**A/N SAY WHAAAAAT? You ask? Well I honestly don't know I hadn't originally planned on bringing Gale into the story at all but I think it was a little to fluffy so I thought I'd throw in some action! Also what did you guys think of the nightmare? I wasn't sure about it when I was writing it but I thought it would be kind of unrealistic if she didn't have a nightmare at all! So yay! Please review and tell me what ya think and then you for reading another chapter up soon! I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Im so sorry its taken me so long to update! Our school has testing this week and last sorry. And also sorry this isn't my best chapter i had a bit of trouble riting this one so anyways please review i miss seeing all of your thoughts please review thank you! enjoy.**

**disclaimer- I don't own anything from the hunger games story.**

I just stood there staring at him. Was this real? Why is he here. I hadn't seen Gale since Prim was killed by an attack he designed. He was living in district twelve of course but he didn't socialize with anyone in fact I hadn't heard about him since he threatened Peeta. I quickly turned and ran as fast as I could back to my house bumping into a few people along the way. when I arrived at home Peeta was thankfully home now I ran inside and found him asleep on the sofa with Elijah sleeping peacefully on his chest. I went over to them and softly woke Peeta he opened his eyes hazily and confused. "Peeta we have a problem gale followed me into the woods. I don't know what he wants but I just ran back here as fast as I could, Im so scared." " Its ok Katniss I'll deal with him he knows not to speak with us, he just doesn't know how to take orders!" We heard a knock on the front door I knew before i opened it that it was Gale. I took Elijah from Peeta and Peeta went to the door to open it. when he did Gale barged past him with such force that Peeta fell backwards. I was on the sofa now holding Elijah close to me. He was now wide awake from hearing all of the commotion. "So catnipp this is the little brat? Gosh I waited so long and you just go and marry scum like him and pop out kids like that? Goodness kat I didn't think you were so stupid. I Know you love me and you just rebounded with him!" Before he could continue on his rant Peeta tackled him from behind they went down so hard the house shook. Gale got up his lip bleeding from hitting the coffee table. "Leave Gale! NOW!" I had never heard Peeta so angry he was emitting anger with every huff of his breath. Gale went for a swing but missed and Peeta got him in the jaw. Gale staggered backwards then clumsily left the house.

Elijah was now in full fledge crying mode now squirming and screaming his face was so red. I held him to my shoulder and tried soothing him but nothing I did worked. Maybe he needed Peeta who was now in the kitchen cleaning himself up. "Peeta come here." He came and looked much better the blood washed away. "I need you to hold him. I think he's scared your hurt." Peeta gently picked Eli up and rocked him back and forth quieting Eli immediately. "Hey bud, Don't worry dads fine see? Just a few scrapes and bruises. Theres something I need you to remember all your life. You may be faced with problems or...people but no mater how much they hurt you or threaten your family, you never quit protecting your family." after he said this he just rocked Eli softly. I watched him do this. I was so amazed at how profound Peetas words where. I don't think we will have to deal with Gale for a long time.

After I put Elijah to bed I went to our bedroom to find Peeta sitting on the bed feet to the floor and his head in his hands. He only did this when he was stressed or worried. I walked over to him. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. "Peeta, Don't worry he's not coming back for a while. I am so proud of you. You saved us today Peeta. Don't doubt that...I love you Peeta Millrace and don't you forget it!" I turned his head to me and kissed him softly on the lips. We went to bed and cuddled up against each other. I fell asleep to the steadiness of his heart beat.

When I woke up the next morning Peeta wasn't next to me in bed needless to say I was worried after all of the trauma the day before. I walked into the babies room and he wasn't in there so I walked downstairs to find Peeta making breakfast with Elijah in his arms he was dancing all around the kitchen humming a son we heard on the radio he looked genuinely happy. Elijah had a huge smile on his face and he was giggling I traipsed back up stairs and grabbed the camera Effie had given us for a wedding present I ran downstairs back to where Peeta and eli were dancing and singing. I pressed record and got it all on camera. When Peeta noticed I was there with the camera he sauntered over to me with the baby and struck a Lion king pose and began singing the main song. The capitol had recovered the movie when the found a secret archive somewhere Eli loved it but Peeta loved it most of all. When Peeta did this I broke down laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. we all soon where laughing. Once we were settled down I set the camera down and sat down at the island. "So whats with all of the happiness about ?" I held my fist out to his mouth like a microphone he set eli in his bouncy seat and answered in a absured capitol accent "well I do believe that it would in fact be." He looked over to eli and asked him "Drum roll please mistro. Your birthday maladie!" He pulled out a gift box with a big bow on top. When I reluctantly opened the small package found book inside. I opened it up to fin it had pictures of when the games had begun and as i kept flipping pages i found it had Peeta and my life story all wrapped up in a book. "Peeta! I love it! Is so beautiful! I didn't even remember it was my birthday. We celebrated ate a delicious strawberry crumble cake with soft butter cream frosting and danced the afternoon away.

(One year later)

Eli! Honey put that down you cant pick everything up and suck the living crap out of it." He just looked at me and giggled and ran away with a book from off of our book shelf in the living room. I got up to run after him but stopped when I heard Peeta saying in a funny voice "Im gonna catch you little monster Im gonna gobble you up and save your eensy weenie toes for dessert." he then began making gobbling sounds and eli retreated to the living room where I was stationed on the couch yelling the only word he knew how to say clearly "Mama! Mama!" He ran into my arms " Eli daddies just pretending like when grandpa Haymich pretends to stomp on the geese." He giggled so enthusiastically at this. Peeta walked in with a sippy cup full of milk in his hands "Yeah pretending" Peeta said as he sat on the couch next to me "hey bud grandpa Haymich is gonna watch you for a while okay? Katniss we are gonna be late for our doctors appointment." I got of the couch and patted my now small protruding belly "write gotta find out the gender."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Heres the next chapie! Hope you enjoy some VERY big surprises happening in this one hope you enjoy and please review to give me motavation to keep writing. Thanks for reading. =)**

"Welcome back Katniss and Peeta! I expect your quite exited for your new addition to your family! I know I am." Dawn had greeted us when we arrived at the office. "Of course we are! We are both hoping for a girl this time but will be just as exited for another boy Elijah has been wonderful! Im sure boy or girl the next will be the same." Peeta cheered, he was so exited when he found out I was pregnant again. I remember his reaction exactly. I didn't want to spoil the surprise when i had only suspected i was expecting so i went to dawn and had some tests done that came back positive. I had planned it out to a key. It was Peetas birthday and I had joel bake me a cake without Peeta knowing with a message written in frosting on the top reading "Happy birthday soon to be father of two!" I had brought it out at the end of the night. Peeta was sitting on the couch with Eli bouncing on his knee. "Peeta happy birthday!" he looked surprised that i brought him a cake when he read the top he slowly started to hyperventilate! "Peeta are you ok? Its ok I'm only pregnant." He just brought his head up and smiled. "Katniss, this is wonderful! Were having another baby!" It was so wonderful to be the one surprising Peeta instead of him surprising me.

"Well lets see! Katniss i don't have to tell you this is going to be cold." After the gel was on my belly she put the wand on my belly. The picture appeared. "Well it appears your having a boy and a girl! TWINS!" Peeta fell to the floor like a brick and i just sat there mouth open. This was our first appointment, we decided that we wanted to wait a few months before seeing the doctor. I was seeing now that maybe we should have come in earlier. I had been bigger than my last pregnancy but i just thought it was normal. We were having twins! I slipped off the table and helped Peeta up off the floor. After we said our goodbyes and thank you's to dawn we got in the car and drove home. Our drive was very quiet. I think we were both still in shock. We were having twins! not just one baby but two! Eli was going to have a brother and a sister. "Katniss were home." I looked around and sure enough we were in our driveway. I started crying "Katniss whats wrong?" Peeta asked worry filling his voice.

"Nothings wrong...Peeta...Im just so happy! We are having Twins! A boy and a girl! Peeta we are gonna have three children!" Now Peeta was crying to. We sat in the car for a long time just holding each other. Haymich knocked on the car window "Sweetheart, Luver boy whats going on?" We got out of the car and i ran around to Haymich and gave him a big hug! "Katniss is everything ok? Your scaring me." "Everythings wonderful Haymich! We are having twins!" He just smiled and hugged both me and Peeta congratulated us then and went home after he gave us Eli. "Mama! Dada!" He ran to me and gave me a big one year old hug. we went inside and told him he was gonna have a brother and a sister. He didn't quite grasp the fact of having both at the same time, he kept giving us a confused look. We decided to just drop it.

The next morning I walked downstairs to find a package on the table with a note attached to it. When i opened it it read

_"Dear Katniss, i thought i would make some changes to your birthday present to me .I love you with all of my heart i will see you tonight, I took Elijah with me to work so you have to day to yourself, Relax and have a wonderful day! Love Peeta. _

When i opened the package i found a small cake with a message written on top saying Congrats soon to be mother of three! I couldn't contain my laughter i was overjoyed truly experiencing the happiness associated with having babies inside of me. After i ate the small cake and i do mean all of it. I went and dialed my mothers number. She knew i was pregnant but i was so exited to tell her she was not only gonna have one new grand child but two! When she answered she sounded like i had woken her up 'Hello?" "Morning mom did i wake you up?" "Oh no! I just am...a little tired from...work." "well I have some exiting news mom! Im having twins!" It sounded like she dropped the phone "Katniss thats wonderful! Just call me when you deliver and i will be there as fast as i can! I must go now darling. I love you and Im so happy for you and Peeta!" Once i hung up i decided i wanted to go shopping for some things for my new babies. once i arrived at the store I was greeted by Delly she had recently opened up a store for clothing and furniture.

She marveled at how large i had gotten! I then proceeded to tell her that i was so big because i had two babies inside me. she hugged me so tight i was scared i would go into labor right then and there. I told her i was in the market for a crib for my daughter she said she had exactly what i needed she led me to the back of the store to a beautiful soft pink crib it was so perfect i told her i would take it! I decided id better find some clothing but then decided against it because i knew Peeta would want to help with that he loved that part last time! As i was leaving i spotted Haymich in the baby section. " Haymich?" I crossed over to him he quickly hid something behind his back. "Um hello sweetheart i was just...lost? Yep thats right! Do you know where the liquor is? I cant seem to find it." I laughed "Haymich you haven't consumed any alchohal since Elijah was born. Remember?" He said he had to go and was out the door in a flash. I was very confused but decided not to spend to much time on the thought.

After i paid for the crib she said it would be delivered within the next few days. When i came home that afternoon. Peeta was busy at work in the kitchen it smelled wonderful! "Whats all this for?" "looked up and smiled "Well Haymich said he wanted to have a party for us. He asked if it was ok i told him it was." "Thats wonderful Peeta! Thank you! I saw Haymich at Dellys store this afternoon and he got all nervous then ran out" Peeta chuckled at this. "I wonder why!" Now i was even more confused i was about to ask him what was going on when i heard Elijah cry from his bedroom. I went upstairs and got him out of his crib "Whats the matter Eli?" "Beg mean" Did he just talk? "Peeta! Hurry get up here! Elijah what did you just say?" "Beg mean mommy!" "Bad dream?" He nodded at this Peeta came in and i told him what had happened he picked eli up and high fived him "Good job bud! Your growing up!" I looked around the room and realized that there was no room in here for another crib and where was Eli gonna sleep when his brother has to sleep in his. "Peeta maybe its time we move Eli into the other room so we can make this one into the nursery for the babies." "I think your right."

Later that evening the doorbell rang i opened the door to find not only Haymich but also Delly,Greasy Sae, her grand daughter and my mother! "Hey! Whats everyone doing here?" "SURPRISE! BABY SHOWER!" they all yelled in unison "What! PEETA!" I managed to choke out in between half laughing and crying. "Oh did i forget to mention everyone was coming over? Silly me i thought it was a surprise." He pulled me into a hug. "Well come in everyone don't stand out there in the cold!" they all came. we hugged and talked a little until Peeta called everyone for dinner "Dinner! Cheesy buns with cream noodles and veal! Come and get it!" "NO DADDY! GOOKY!" Eli yelled which made everyone laugh. After dinner we all ate a carrot cake made by none other than Peeta. Its frosting was painted in blue and pink swirling all around the cake and it had the ultra sound picture on edible paper on the top with the words we cant wait to meet you written under the picture. Everyone complemented the cake and ate large portions.

We all sat down in the living room for presents Greasy sae and her Grand daughter gave me a two small rattles one with ducks on it and the other with little pink bows. They were beautiful. My mother gave me two soft plush blankets one a light green and the other lavender with small fabric prim roses all over it. Delly gave me two small caps and four different colored jumpers. she simply stated "a kid can never have to many clothes. It was now Hyalites turn he gave me a big bag with a duck on it. When i opened it there sitting inside were two small brown fluffy bears one with a pink bow and the other with a blue bow tied around its neck "So this is what you were doing at Dellys store?" Haymich shrugged "Yeah i didn't want to spoil the surprise." "their wonderful really!" Peeta said he had to go grab his present. he came out with none other than the pink crib i had bought at Dellys "OH NO! Peeta i already bought that today! " Delly spoke up"Katniss you thought you did but really i let you believe you did when really peeta had already purchased it for you that morning." I was laughing very hard now and so was everyone else "Thank you every one for the wonderful gifts you made my day and I'm sure theirs too!" I then felt a very large kick! It must have been both of them because t came from either side of my belly. "Peeta they kicked!" Everyone rushed over to me in a second all wanting to feel which truthfully made me a little uncomfortable but i let them touch anyways because i knew it was important to them. This was going to be a wonderful pregnancy!...or so i thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I am so blessed to have such wonderful readers! I hope you like the names and please tell me what you think! I love reading your reviews! please tell me if you want me to keep going after one more chapter or not. Im letting you deiced so please take advantage of this opportunity. =) R&R**

"OW! PLEASE STOP KICKING!...Mommy loves you." The twins kick non stop! Its like they just discovered their legs and decide that they want me to have no sleep...EVER! Peeta tries to sooth them but all they ever want to do is move and kick. I eat healthy for them, I sing to them in hopes to make them stop. It worked for Eli but nope! Not for these kids. At the same time I love them all the same. I am now 7 months pregnant and I am the size I was when I gave birth to Eli. I am waddling everywhere and to make matters worst Peeta has taught Elijah how to mock me, He waddles around behind me whenever he gets the chance. To me he resembles a penguin but I'm sure I really do look like a penguin. Elijah now understands that his brother and sister are inside me and he thinks I ate them! This makes me and peeta laugh! He runs around telling everyone "Mommy eated My Broger ang gistew!" He has learned how to form sentences now. Its hard to understand him sometimes but we normally can decipher the 1 year old code. Me and Peeta have recently been trying to figure out names for the two of them. Peeta wants the girl to be named Penelope sage I love the first name but I'm not to crazy about the middle name Id like something with a little more meaning but so far I haven't come up with anything to counter peeta on that one. We both decided on our sons name pretty easily. Alexander clyde. For some reason we loved those names once we came across them. So their names are Penelope and Alexander. The afternoon, when we have our appointment we tell Dawn that I have felt a lot of kicking and its centered on the top of my belly. When we share this with her she looks worried. Once she turns on he ultra sound it looks different than the last time. "Katniss and peeta the babies are fine but Im afraid their breech. we will have to do a c-section." "Explain to us what exactly that is." Peeta asked, worry streaking every word. "Well its when we surgically remove the baby from the uterus. There is no danger to worry about for katniss or the baby. Katniss wont even have to be unconscious to preform the surgery." Peeta started to get worrisome His eyes became very wide and he began breathing heavily. "Peeta, Its fine its the safest way to get the babies out healthy and i wont feel anything. Don't worry peeta." I turned to Dawn "When will this take place?" Dawn looked down at her chart "Well, within this coming month; because if the babies go full term they may be to heavy for you to carry, so Im gonna go ahead and say...Two weeks from today we will do the C-section." TWO WEEKS! Thats so soon we don't even have the new crib set up or Eli's new room done. When we arrived home I walked over to Haymich's to recruit some I told him that the twins would be here in two weeks he looked worried "But sweetheart, You aren't nine months yet." I then explained to him about the weight of Penelope and andrew would be to heavy for my body to carry at full term. He said he would help and that he would go pick up Eli's small toddler sized bed up from Delly. When I returned home from Haymich's Peeta was busy at work. We had decided to dedicate half the room to Penelope and the other half to Andrew. So when I walked into their room He was painting Penelope's half a Pretty soft pink with purple stenciling on the walls. I got to work on Andrews half I grabbed the Green we had picked out. It was a creamy green just right for andrew. After we had finished painting we sat back and admired our combining of the two genders. We then went into Elijah's new room. I quickly realized that it was very plain and...Frankly very very beige Me and peeta gave each other the same look...This would not do. I had think very quickly. Haymich would be back very soon to help with his bed. I told peeta to run downstairs and grab as much blue paint as he could find in his studio. I was to big to go downstairs now without assistance. When he rushed back up the stairs holding two big cans of paint one had a jar with blue spilling over the edge and the other had a cream color stain on the front of the can. "I thought these would look very nice together." Gosh I loved my painter! We quickly started painting I painted the cream on three of the walls facing the door and peeta painted the blue on the back wall with all of the windows. Surprisingly we finished rather quickly. Haymich arrived soon after with a big box in the back of his beet up truck. Peeta went and helped him assemble the furniture. While I went and dragged out Elijah's old infant clothes to transfer to the dresser in andrews room. I realized very quickly that I had not bought any clothes for Penelope. I wobbled into Elijah's room where Peeta and Haymich were both laying on the floor under neath the bed screwing some bolts into the head board. "Peeta, We completely forgot to buy any clothes for Penelope!" Peeta bumped his head on the board. I must have startled him. "Ow! Um... I will call Delly and see if she can take you shopping tomorrow. Ok Kat? Don't freak out we will take care of it. For the time being why don't you go rest for a while you have been up and moving for a while. Go lye with Elijah in our room." I did as I was told. Not because I was told to but because I really was exhausted and the twins had been rather restless all day. When I arrived in my Bedroom I sighed for the fact that Eli was sound asleep on my side of the bed clutching the duck Mother had given him when she was last here. I walked around the bed to Peetas side and sunk into the mattress. It smelled of cinnamon on his pillow. This smell was heaven to me. I quickly dozed off. I was sitting in the meadow with two small hands clutching my fingers. When I followed the small plump arms down to my lap where Penelope and Andrew where laying in my lap Gazing up at me with small infant smiles resting on there lips . I suddenly felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders rubbing the knots out of my shoulders.I looked up to find Peeta smiling down at me,his blonde waves falling in his eyes. I was woken by Peeta kissing my forehead "I had a dream Peeta. Not a nightmare but a dream! A nice one. Penelope and Andrew where there they were so beautiful!" He smiled at how happy I was. I looked over to see Elijah but he wasn't there. "Peeta, Wheres Elijah?" He laughed "Haymich took him for ice cream. So we could spend some time alone." This made me smile to. For the rest of the day we just spent it holding each other kissing and fantasizing about our new children coming into the world. (Two weeks later) "Kat, Were gonna be late! Dawn is waiting for us." I was in the bathroom admiring my big belly. In a few hours it would dramatically shrink in size. When we finally arrived at the hospital I put on the gown and rested while we waited for them to be ready. While we were waiting Mom arrived with Elijah and Haymich as well. He held two very big balloons one saying "Its a boy!" and the other "its a girl!" He was so exited for us. Everyone else would arrive later. When they finally brought me into the operating room they gave me the medicine that would stop me from feeling the pain. Peeta arrived soon after me, dressed head to toe in a tacky blue colored scrubs and hair net. I laughed so hard and he didn't even mind he just had a huge smile plastered across his face. I laid back and peeta sat next to me holding my hands. I didn't feel anything but pressure as they were operating. After a few minutes of sheer anticipation that was becoming unbearable I heard the first cry. Peeta looked over the curtain and smiled so big he looked insane. "Its Andrew! He looks just like you!" We were both crying so hard now. I then heard another cry a little softer. Penelope rue had arrived! I was so exited to not only have two sons but have my first daughter! I think peeta was more exited about having a little girl than I. They asked him to come cut the cords. He did so without hesitation. Thats when I saw them Andrew did look like me! Except for his nose which was noticeably Peetas He had Dark brown hair that covered his head and he had silver eyes that at the moment were skweazed closed tightly as he was getting used to the world. Penelope was pure Peeta. Her head was covered in Beautiful Blonde Curls and she had deep Blue eyes that shown so bright! She was no longer crying but looking curiously around her, observing her surroundings. They brought them over to me Peeta holding Penelope in his arms gazing lovingly down at her and they handed me Andrew once they were finished stitching me up He immediately stopped crying and looked up at me with such curiosity and wonder. He then gave me the biggest yawn I had ever seen an infant give. Peeta snapped some pictures of first me with Andrew and then he switched babies with me, it was pure exitment i experienced as she opened her eyes and it was like her blue eyes gazed into me like she knew who I was and that she could trust me. I could tell she would be very curious and fun to watch grow. When Elijah finally got to meet his brother and sister he said they looked like tomatoes because their skin was still quiet red from coming into the world. My mother was crying wildly now she could bearly speak; to my surprise Haymich was also crying like a little girl as well Which I admired. Everyone else arrived later on that evening bringing more gifts for the babies and lots of flowers. I was truly blessed. I now had Two sons and my first daughter. Nothing could be better.


	11. important

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm going on a trip tomorrow for five days so it will be hard to write, but I have almost finished the next chappie for you. I will hopefully post it today at the latest. Also I just want to thank everybody for all of your reviews! It's so inspiring to know people are actually reading my fanfic. I was also wondering what suggestions you all had for the upcoming chappies because i am having terrible writers block! It's like i think I have an idea but when I go to write it down it's gone and I just end up staring at the screen. So suggestions would be much appreciated please. thanks for listening to me babble on. =) seriously best readers ever!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors i was typing fast and only had time for spell check so I hope you enjoy! I need suggestions and also please review thanks =)**

"Shhhh, Baby dont cry. Mommy's here." Penelope just stared at me in disbelief we had been home now for three months and both her and alexander were growing each day. Alexander was very chubby and talked all the time, well he made bubbles and cooing noises. Where Penelope was petite and fragile she was growing but in a girlish way. Her curls had grown very fast and often fell in her face. Alexanders Brown hair had disappeared leaving behind a bald little boy. When I spoke to dawn about his strange hair loss she said it wasn't strange at all. She told me that it's very normal for babies to lose their hair when they are infants. Elijah was very interested in his siblings he often requested to hold them and he loved kissing them. Peeta had made a change even more so. He had gone into dad mode when Elijah was born but he is in hyper mode now. He knows more than me, like which cry means what and how to treat diaper rashes. It makes me laugh. Haymich comes over often to see his "Grandchildren" He had recently started calling himself their grandpa and me and peeta were perfectly ok with this. They needed a grandpa and who better to do than Haymich. My mother had also recently moved back to district 12 and she got a job working with Dawn. Life was wonderful and I couldn't have asked for a better family.

It had been a year since I delivered Alexander (Andy) and Penelope(Penny) They were now a year old and were learning how to walk they had been crawling ever since they were six months old and talked very early, Peeta thinks its a twin thing. It was mid summer and Penny had finally gotten walking down, but Andy still fell down a whole lot. Elijah often tried to help him but already Andy was very stubborn and would shout "NO!" whenever someone tried to help him do anything. Elijah had just turned two and he told everyone. I mean EVERYONE! The mailman the employees at Peetas bakery and strangers we walked by on the sidewalk. I woke up on my birthday to three little rugrats jumping on me and Peeta laughing historically! He rounded all three of them up and tickled them all which made me take a turn laughing hysterically. I carried Andy and Eli downstairs;I had Eli on my back and Andy in the crook of my arm. I looked behind me to see peeta lifting Penny up in the air above his head he was making her giggle. She was my little daddys girl and the boys were definite mommy boys. We ate mounds of yummy food for breakfast stacks of pancakes, Big scoops of scrambled eggs, And yummy yogurt,fruit and grains. Elijah told us funny stories about his dreams and how he thinks they are real. Andy seeing his big brother talk decided he would try talking but it came out slurred. He was a little behind penny but still very smart. I heard the doorbell ring it was Haymich he came in and walked right past me and straight to the kids "ALRIGHT! RUGRATS COME WITH GRANDPA!" Elijah jumped down from his booster seat and peeta got the other two out of their seats. They all ran and tackled Haymich which made him burst into a horrendous laugh! "Haymich what are you doing here on my BIRTHDAY!" I was trying to remind him subtly. He looked up from tickling all three of them at once. "I know its your birthday sweetheart I am taking the kids to the zoo so you and peeta can be alone." This new Haymich still shocked me a bit when he did things like this. "Oh, Well i suppose that's ok um.. Penny,Eli , and Andy come give mommy and daddy a hug and kiss." They all came over the boys to me first and penny straight to dad. I was fine with her being a daddy's girl I loved all of them equally and I knew it was the same for them. After they had left I turned to see peeta staring at me with a huge grin on his face. "Well looks like I've got ya all alone haven't I." I just sauntered over to him and kissed him. He was truly the most amazing human being ever created. I was just lucky enough to have gotten him. "You know I'm lucky?" He looked confused so i continued "I'm lucky because i've got you and Penelope,Eli and Andy...and...Haymich." This got a laugh out of him "Oh no katniss, I am the luckiest man in the world. because not only do we have our kids and each other we have love." He had a way of making me forget how to breath. I remembered how when he started kissing me. His hands fell to my thighs and I helped lift my legs up around his stayed like that for what seemed like door burst open along with effie and the prep team "Oh my! We're sorry to interupt but we need you in tip top condition there's been an incident. come now hurry your to be on camera in ten!" We suddenly were pulled back to reality when venia and octavia grabbed me and pulled me upstairs to clean me up and Peeta was tugged away by flavius. He had a sorry expression on his face i mouthed "It's fine" to him he looked more relaxed.  
After a waxing hair wash nail file and quick makeup i was dressed i looked in the mirror and I looked the most like myself that i ever have when my prep team is finished with me. when we find effie again she has a very worried expression on her face. "What happened Effie?" She sighed "There's been a bombing." my heart stopped.


	13. Explenation

**A/N **

**Hey guys! IM SOOOO SORRY! I've been so busy with end of the year crap. Exams,tests,projects! I'm going insane! I have to be honest though I have sat in front of my lab top and just stared at the blinking line with a blank head. I am having such bad writers block its insane! If you have any ideas regarding the bombing or Effie maybe even who did the bombing? I would love to hear them to get my creative juices flowing. You all brighten up my life with all of your reviews and author/story alerts. Please keep reading I promise there's more to come just need to get some ideas to get me out of this funk.** **Thanks I will be updating before friday so no need to fret! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter I Just sat down and forced my way through it. Its more of a filler chapter with a bit of a twist. Please review and tell me what you think. =)**

"A bombing? What do you mean? I thought we were past this." I felt my face getting flushed with anger; Peeta sensed this and grabbed my hand. I immediately calmed down. "The bombing was a smaller one but it was still a bomb so Pluchard wants to get a press conference with you two on your opinion on the matter. Your children have been escorted to the train and are waiting for you so we must hurry! Chop, Chop everyone!" Ah there's the old Effie I've come to know and love. We left the comfy confines of our home and headed to the train. When we arrived I was stricken with an overwhelming sense of fear and judging by Peeta's face and posture he was to. I grabbed his hand and continued into the train. We were immediately crushed with kisses and hugs from our kids. "Mommy! Look at the pretty sofa and wite!" Penny screamed and the Eli just looked me in the eye and said "Mom it's to gurwy" Peeta scooped him up and tickled him. "Bud, It won't take too long to arrive just hold your pants on. " I saw Andy just standing there looking nervous "Andy, Baby what's wrong?" I asked him worried what his answer would be. He gulped and closed his eyes tight "Ders a bug on da ceewing." I burst into a giggling fit! I had completely forgotten Andys fear of bugs. I pulled him into my arms and kissed his cheek. Pluchard appeared around the corner "Ah Katniss,Peeta so glad you are here. We have matters to discuss with you two and Haymich. The youngsters will be just fine in the play room we have made for them." Eli ,Andy and Penny were led down to a door that when it was opened their eyes lit up. I heard joyful squeals as the door shut behind them. We rounded the corner to find a large table with many people sitting around it obviously waiting for us. We sat down, Peeta to my right and Pluchard to my lef;t then a few official looking figures with disgusted faces. Next to them was Effie than Haymich. At the head of the table sat President Paylor. Next to her sat Beety and Annie. They all sat with solemn faces like they had lost someone close. I looked around the table once more looking for a face I couldn't find. "Where's Johanna?" Everyone looked at me in shock like I was some small child unable to process what they were going to say next. Paylor spoke up "Katniss, Johanna is the reason we all are gathered. She is the one responsible for the bombing." I felt like I was going to faint. Peeta didn't seem like he had his mind wrapped around this concept. "What do you mean?" I felt like I was on the verge of crying. Johanna, one of my closest friends had bombed who knows where. "Yes, she led a team of men and bombed a business district in district 1. Only three people were killed and about ten injured." Pluchard said matter- a- factly. Finally peeta spoke up "You say that like it's no big deal! Do we know why she did it?" Effie looked uncomfortable. "We were hoping you and Katniss could maybe talk to her and figure that one out. She is in a cell in the back of the train." I stood up fast "Fine let's get this over with before I have you bring us right back to district 12 for lying to us!" I was yelling now and I'm sure I had tears running down my face.

We headed to the back of the train to the prison cells. When I stepped into the scarcely lit room I heard shuffling about. "Johanna? It's me Katniss . Their oks don't be scared." I heard a slight chuckle "Scared? Katniss I'm **Not** Scared I'm just amused that you traveled all this way just to see my beautiful face." She started laughing hysterically at her own comment I was just immensely confused. "Please Johanna explain your actions against district 1. I can't seem to wrap my head around it." I was scared what her answer would be. "Well, I thought it would be kind of fun of course!" She ran out of the darkness and had her hands around my neck before I had any time to react "I also think it would be quite amusing to squeeze every ounce of life out of that pretty little head of yours." I began feeling dizzy. I couldn't breathe. I heard a buzz and Johanna jumped back with a yelp. I ran out of the cell tears steadily streaming down my face now. I was immediately greeted with Peetas arms around me. "Pluchard says she is out of sorts and is experiencing flash backs due to the war. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you dear." I pulled away "I l know Peeta I just need to sit for a little bit. I will meet you back in the dining hall in a moment." He nodded his head and headed down the hall. I sat against the wall for a while just trying to breath when I heard scratching on the wall across from me. I crept to the cell door that seemed to be the source of the scratching. I gently opened the door and nearly collapsed right there. "Hello Catnip."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible author I just felt so bad to leave you all hanging for so long, so I wrote this small paragraph just to give me a little time. I am writing it still; it will be a very long chapter I promise! I just am on a role with this one so I didn't want to stop. Then like a week and a half went by and I hadn't posted anything so I felt I needed to give you a little something so here it is. **

I inhaled so quickly that I started choking on nothing. "Whoa Catnip don't injure yourself. I haven't done what you think I've done. I am merely here because….Er I fought when they arrested Johanna." I was getting confused now; since I had finally regained my ability to speak. "Why did you fight for her, she killed innocent people. I do love Johanna Gale, I do. But she needs to take responsibility for her inexcusable actions." He dropped our gaze. "gale what are you not telling me?"

"I love her Katniss."

**A/N I know! I felt that Gale and Johanna would be wonderful together and yes I know Katniss does seem to forgiving of gale after everything but I feel that we need to break the invisible tension there maybe Peeta and Gale can somehow be maybe friends instead of enemies? I don't know yet. I would love your input I motivates me so much. I will NOT be posting the next chapter until I get 20 reviews on this chapter =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I know I said there had to be 20 reviews but I just was to exited so I'm posting half of the chapter i've written so here ya go!**

"Why would you be hesitant to tell me this gale? I am happy that you feel something for her. All the same Johanna is very sick. If you love her as you say you do, you will do anything to help her through this."

"Katniss how am I supposed to do anything when Im chained up here?" There was a quiver in his voice.

"Don't worry about that. I will do what I can to give you the happiness you deserve." I turned to leave "Katniss Im sorry."

"Don't apologize its in the past I for.."

"No. Katniss I was wrong to threaten your family. Peeta must hate me. I can only imagine what you thought of me. You see Katniss I was in a bad place. I spent most of my days drunk and all of my nights drinking. I think I awoke from my drunken haze when Peeta Kicked my Butt." He was smiling and so was I.I walked over to where he lay on his knees in the corner of the small cell. I wrapped my arms around him. Its the only thing I could think of to do to get him to believe he was forgiven. I then got up and left. I had a bone to pick with Pilchard.

I made my way to the dinning hall. I decided the best way to go about understanding the cells was to bring it up as a simple dinner conversation.

I sat down beside with Penny on my other side.

"So Pilchard who else was involved in the bombing?" He started looking nervous

"Um, There were many. Its hard to remember them all." He was starting to build a fire within me.

"Pilchard! I knew you were low but I didn't know you were this low. I know Gale is being held here as well. You may even have others but thats who I found!"

He shrunk in his chair I had never seen a man look so childlike. I could feel Peetas eyes penetrating my soul beside me. I completely forgot how Peeta would react to Gale being here. I couldn't talk about this with him right now I had to stay strong in my battle with Pilchard and I knew that if I looked into those sea blue orbs I would melt like butter.

I saw the defeat in Pilchards eyes.  
"Yes Katniss fine we are holding gale here but I was for good reason! He resisted arrest and He was associated with johanna in the plotting of the bombing."

"How exactly was he associated with her? Because from my info she led him into a false mission he thought was sent by President pallor. He also loves Johanna thats why he resisted arrest." I was standing now. I didn't remember getting up but I wasn't going to look weak by sitting down.

"Katniss, I hear what you are saying and it makes some sense but I cannot release Gale until we prove he is in fact innocent." With that Pilchard left the dining hall. I wasn't hungry any longer and i didnt want to face the impending ridicule from everyone around me so I to left the dining hall without another word. As I ran down the halls I felt that I was running to nowhere. I soon found myself n an unknown hallway I was so overwhelmed. Was I wrong to plead for gale? should I have just let him rot in his cell? Then there was the obvious questions running through my mind.

Was Peeta upset with me? Should I have stayed and pleaded my case? No. The answer was no to that last question. I would not lye down. It just wasn't me. But I still felt horrible for not talking to Peeta. How he must feel is terrible. I love him with everything I am and the last thing I want is him to shut me out for my actions today. I found myself crying So overwhelmed with everything. I just sat against the wall of the narrow hallway with my knees up to my chest. I let the sobs flow out of me. I heard footsteps coming my way but I didn't look up I didn't want to be judged. I soon felt the familiar arms around me pulling me into him. "Im so sorry Peeta, It was wrong of me to keep you sitting there..I..I just.. he's still is my friend after everything he has done. I Love you soo much Peeta please, Im sorry for the pain I've put you through this evening." The sobs were racking every inch of my body I was shaking uncontrollably. "Shah. Dandelion. I love you so much more than can even be voiced I don't care about what happened today. I understand he is still your friends and I suspect he will always be so I will help you get him out. That is of course if he is civil with me and the children. After what happened all those years ago I don't want to trust him immediately." I squeezed him harder. He kissed the top of my head lovingly and wove his strong fingers softy through my tangled hair that was now in a messy sheet across my back. He whispered soothing things in my ear which brought my sobs to a stop.

He lifted me up and carried me back to our room. It was strangely quiet for our family. "Peeta where.." Before I could ask the rest of my question he answered. "Haymich is taking care of them for the night." He gently lay me down on our plush bed and tucked me in. It looked like he was leaving so I latched onto his hand unwilling to let go. "Don't leave yet. Please stay." He smiled and whispered "Always." He lay down next to me and pulled my into the crook of his body. He smelled his familiar sent cinnamon and sweat bread. I pulled myself up to where his lips where hiding. I pulled is face down to mine and brought our lips together. I kissed him and he kissed back. Soon He was kissing my neck. This action brought shivers through me I tugged at his shirt but he pulled my hand away. "Not tonight Katniss. Your exhausted and need sleep. Soon i promise." He wrapped his loving arms around my waist again and just held me the rest of the night.

When I woke up the next morning it wasn't naturally I heard knocking on the door. When I opened it up Effie was standing in front of me or rather above me. She was wearing the tallest high heeled shoes I had ever seen the heel alone was as tall as the length of my shin. "Oh good your up! We will be arriving in district 1 in ten minutes! Please get ready we must'nt be late. Octavia has laid out an outfit in your closet for you and Peeta." With that she was wobbling down the hall. This action made me laugh.

Peeta and I got dressed and headed to Haymiches room to gather up our children. As I was about to know his door flew open and Eli stood in front of me with a big grin on his face. "Mommy! Your better! He flung himself into my arms followed by Penny and Andy. "Mommy!" Eli smiled smugly and said "See I told you Mommys strong she ok I was right" Andy just huffed impatiently "No fair" Penny just giggled at her brothers argument. "Alright! Lets get you guys to the nursery! " Peeta scooped them all up. I grabbed penny from him. She hadn't gotten the chance to hug me back at Haymiches "Mommy? You ok wright?" I giggled back "Yes baby Im fine."

After dropping them at the nursery we headed for the dining hall where we were all to meet before heading to the bombed area. After a short meeting we headed out. When I saw the damage that had been done i felt no sympathy for Johanna any was people walking round with gaping wounds being led to medical camps and children and adults crying over the ones they had lost. Peeta grabbed ahold of my hand as we walked further and further into this hell. We would be alright we just had to stick together.

**A/N Well there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed this half chapter. This fanfic will be coming to a close in a few chapters but I am in the middle of writing a new story right now. Im not giving anything away just yet so yay! Please review. My philosophy is if you have time to read it you have time to review it. Thanks for reading tell me what you think.**


	17. Sorry

**A/N Ok im sorry to say this but there will be no more chapters of our song. I have had a hard time with making this decision but it needs to be made. I feel bad just leading you guys on so sorry. Message me if you have any questions.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys I have decided to write an ending. I know that I am not amazing at spacing and editing but is that really important? I don't think it's a big deal. When I write it's for not only my enjoyment but yours I am truthfully not even thinking about proper formatting I am just writing from the heart and I don't understand why some of you have a hard time grasping that. I love my readers but it can be frustrating when the reviews I get have to do with formatting and not to do with what I worked hard on. I hope you all like this chapter I think I will do a chapter after this one to tie everything together. **** I am so thankful for those of you who have loved this story as much as I have! Thanks for everything!**

We spent the day visiting family after family comforting them and giving them our love. I could tell this was taking a toll on Peeta after his family paid the ultimate sacrifice for the capitals mistakes. I decided around six o'clock that our stay in District 1 was coming to a close. We boarded the plane and put the children to bed. We then went to our room and wept together. Not for ourselves but for the people that were killed and their families. We fell asleep in each other's arms with our faces stained with tears. We awoke the next morning in a blur. I don't even remember leaving the train but we made it home and even the kids seemed to have a somber attitude towards the day. It was another slow and sorrowful day. I decided we needed to get out of our funk but I was beat to the punch! Of all people who should come to comfort us, who would have thought Haymitch would be the man that walked through our door with a huge bag of toys and goodies for the children claiming we never got to have my Birthday celebration. He herded the kids out of the house singing fun songs with them increasing their moods immediately! Once they had gone I went to the kitchen and cooked up some plumb stew and Peeta assisted with making his cheesy buns. We sat down to our meal and ate in silence. There was no need for words. We felt what each other wanted to say. I guess that's what happens when you have been with someone long enough. I looked up at Peeta who was engrossed with moving his food around his plate. His hair had grown and was carelessly dangling on his forehead. His face had not been shaven in a few days so he had a rough edge about his face. But no matter how dark he looked his eyes were still the bright aqua blue when he looked up at me realizing I had been staring. His eyes had this bright light to them that I missed dearly. He made me forget my woes at that moment I needed him and I think he needed me to. We both finished our meal then went and did the dishes after all was dried we quietly went upstairs. I undressed as did he. We silently walked over to each other. I looked at him with a need in my eyes that he immediately noticed. He leaned into me and kissed me gently on the forehead then on the edge of my eye following an invisible track down to my mouth. He kissed me so carefully, with such care it was as though he knew what I needed. I leaned into him and our body's fit together like puzzle pieces. We became hungrier the longer we kissed and soon it wasn't just being together that we needed we needed to be passionate. We spent the rest of the night exploring each other like we hadn't seen each other in years. Finding new ways to satisfy the other.

When I awoke the next morning nothing seemed to matter except me and my family. Peeta was sleeping soundly next to me. He had a youthful appearance on his face almost like the first time I saw him outside in the rain the night he fed my family. I moved his hair carefully out of his eyes making him stir. He opend one eye with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there." He whispered with a roughness in his voice from not using it.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Hi yourself. Are you hungry?" I asked not because I wondered if he was but because my stomach was practically eating itself. He laughed and rolled out of bed slipping on his plaid bottoms that hung dangerously low on his hips making me quiver. He walked around the bed and walked downstairs to start cooking. He knew me to well. I got up and got dressed. We ate and chatted about the bakery and what we were going to do about Gale. We came to the conclusion that our family comes first in every situation. We would wait for the verdict.

The next couple weeks went by like a vacation. We got the verdict from Pluchard. Gale had been released and Johanna was charged with 4 years in prison. Gale was ok with this as was Johanna she realized how wrong she was and accepted the punishment for her wrong doings.

Months past and all of us matured and moved on from the past living our lives for the impending future that was quickly approaching. Through the years Eli grew from a boy to a man. He was a skinnier man but his face was strong and he decided his love was for physics. He went off to University and visited often. He married the most amazing and kind young lady we could have hoped for. Her name was Lizabeth she was a teacher for younger children

Andy was much different that Eli and they never stopped quarrelling always resulting in the signature "bro" hug. He was masculine and never ceased to have the ladies fast on his trail. He decide he would go and work in the military which I was not exactly happy with at first but with Peeta coaxing me I consented to him doing what he felt was necessary. He found love in the Military with a girl named Ingrid she was small and fragile but quiet the gem. It was quiet amusing with their difference in size but I was so happy for him.

Penelope, she was the difficult one. She was so close to her brothers. But with their calm attitudes I knew we would have one with a spirit much like my own when I was young. She was a free spirit never listening always playing to her own music. She danced everywhere and sang with a voice that made you feel as though you were being carried away on a raft in the ocean. She was our only daughter so when she reached the teen years her beauty brought many boys home to meet the parents. This unnerved Peeta the first few I thought it would be the end of him. But in the last years of High school she met a young and able man named Jeremy. He was pale and had unruly auburn hair. He was quiet and civil but he played guitar like a God. He was heading to school with Penny for the arts. They were an unlikely couple but it was so perfect at the same time. His stern attitude was a match for pennies wild spirit.

You may be wondering about me and Peeta. Well we grew older along with our children and watched them leave home. We enjoyed our life with each other. Haymitch had passed away a few years after Penny got married. I was glad that he was able to watch all of the children start a life. We went on having many grandchildren and living an amazing life. We wouldn't change anything for the world.

**A/N Thank you everyone for being patient with me on this one. I am happy with the ending I hope you are too! **


End file.
